Mordida de unicornio ¿?
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Ellos lo tomaron como su elegido, ahora tenían que asumir las consecuencias... Simplemente un Snarry con el reto de un Drak!Harry en un ambito de Parodia-humor


**Titulo:** Mordida de unicornio... ¿?

**Disclaimer:** Si me confunden con Jk, entonces tienen muy poca opinion de su sanidad mental

**Advertencias:** mucha idiotes de mi parte, alguna que otra mencion cosas demasiado crudas pero fuera de eso todo bien.

**Rating:** Diría que mayores de trece años por una que otra mención de asesinatos y eso

**Resumen:** Ellos lo tomaron como su elegido, ahora tenian que asumir las consecuencias.

**N/A: **Ok, ya saben que no tengo nadita de internet, por tanto he decidido subir unos trabajos que tengo en la mazmorra y que por distintas cuestiones (falta de tiempo, alzhaimer imaginario, pena.. lo que sea) no habia subido aqui. Para quienes no lo sabian soy orgullosa miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry y este es un fic que formó parte del maraton de fics de junio.

En fin, el reto consistia en que fuese un Dark Harry, si se podia con Humor-parodia y que mencionase cinco objetos: Tiara de diamantes, payaso, tanga de leopardo, ramo de flores y colchón de agua... solo me queda decir.. disfruten de mi lapsus de locura temporal

* * *

Todo había comenzado justo una semana después de derrotar a Voldemort.

Harry había hecho lo imposible por mantenerse al margen de todo el ajetreo que su inesperada victoria había ocasionado en la población mágica, y aun así los reporteros no habían parado de llegar hasta las puertas de la madriguera. Eso lejos de incomodar a Ron o a Ginny, parecía hacerlos sentir sumamente satisfechos.

Los señores Weasley y George seguían llorando la muerte de Fred, Bill se había refugiado en su familia (Fleur le había comunicado de su embarazo), Charlie había partido a Rumania justo después del funeral con excusas de trabajo (Aunque sus intenciones de escapar y olvidar habían sido más que claras), Percy parecía abstraído en sí mismo, por supuesto siendo quien era se había volcado en reportes sin sentido y toneladas de trabajo que él mismo se asignaba (claro que sin descuidar a sus padre o a su hermano mas dolido). Sin embargo, Ron y Ginny, habían optado por otra forma de dejar ir la pena.

Cada día un nuevo encabezado adornaba las páginas del profeta, fielmente protagonizado por alguno de los dos Weasley. Ron no paraba de relatar grandes hazañas que habían ocurrido en el tiempo en el cual ellos estuvieron buscando los Horrocruxes, habían subido tanto de nivel que ahora su uña departida se había convertido en un enorme tajo provocado por la cuchilla de alguno de sus captores, que había perdido su mano gracias a su rápida aparición. Por contraste Ginny era entrevistada y solicitada tanto por el Profeta como por la revista Corazón de Bruja, pues en ambas publicaciones ya resaltaban artículos sobre su tórrido romance con el salvador del mundo mágico, así como sus planes a futuro y la inminente boda que, aparentemente, ya habían planeado para finales de año. Según sus palabras no deseaban esperar más y aceptarían estar separados por Hogwarts cuando el momento llegase.

Hermione le había escrito largas cartas respecto a ello, mostrándole su apoyo y animándolo a tener paciencia.

Sin embargo hoy había tenido una gran revelación.

El nuevo ministro, Xenophilus Lovegood (Porque todos saben que el próximo Ministro tiene que ser algún conocido del elegido en cualquier fic que se respete) lo había instado a asistir a una gran ceremonia en su honor; cosa que cualquier nación destruida por la guerra tiene que hacer. Al principio había declinado, tal cual su papel de héroe sacrificado y abnegado requería, pero la posibilidad de ver a cierto esquivo Profesor de ojos negros que se había negado a recibirlo en todos estos días(por ser un bastardo insensible hacia las fans snarry) pudo más que su férrea voluntad por evitar las apariciones públicas.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces- comentó Luna de manera alegre mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en su nueva habitación. La casa que le habían concedido a la pequeña familia era mucho más amplia que la que tuvieran antes y aunque la apariencia externa fuese normal, por dentro todo brillaba con la personalidad de tan peculiares personas- Yo iré disfrazada de una Princesa Valquiria domadora de Snorlacks del espacio exterior… y usare un collar de escamas de dragón- agregó ante la boca abierta de Harry.

De todas las cosas que había dicho Luna, solo lo último sonaba cuerdo, así que el ojiverde decidió preguntar- ¿Un collar de escamas de Dragón?-Preguntó incierto sobre si su uso era legal.

-Aja- contestó Luna mientras sacaba varias cosas de su armario, Harry tuvo que agacharse cuando un ramo de flores plásticas casi lo golpea en el rostro- Pensaba ponerme una nariz de Payaso fiusha pero no quiero que la gente piense que visto como una demente- aseguró colocando varias prendas sobre su cama.

Harry sonrió suavemente ante la declaración de su amiga, la verdad todo resultaba bastante gracioso.

-Ahora tenemos que elegir tu disfraz- continuó la rubia.

-¡Pero esas son tus ropas!- protestó Harry demasiado incomodo ante la posibilidad de ponerse ropa femenina.

-Oh, no seas idiota, Harry. Ni siquiera pretendas que no te va a quedar- señaló acercándose a él- Estamos en un fic Snarry. Y como tal, y al ser nuestra autora la completamente desquiciada Kisshu, tú tienes el cuerpecito Uke perfecto- afirmó mientras asentía- Nalgas redonditas por las cuales medio mundo quiere tirársete encima, tamaño pequeño y similar al de una niña, piel pálida como porcelana china, labios de rechupete, ojazos capaces de tirar las barreras del Seme más frio y piernas por las que Emma Watson mataría. Un bocado perfecto para el líder de Slytherin- terminó la rubia.

-Bien, vayamos a la parte donde me vistes de niña, yo gritó indignado y al final encontramos un disfraz mega sensualoso para la fiesta- asintió el Gryffindor con un puchero, conociendo de buenas a primeras las locuras de la autora antes mencionada.

Y así fue como comenzó el desfile de moda en disfraces por el que cualquier hombre cuerdo mataría y cuyas fotos definitivamente no estaban a la venta en la oficina de seguridad por el jefe de seguridad Sam, es obvio que los magos no tienen cámaras de circuito cerrado. ¿Verdad?

-¡Probemos con este!- al instante y de forma casi resignada, Harry ocultó su aún más pálido rostro detrás de un abanico, un largo kimono de colores pastel abrazaba su menuda silueta (poco más gruesa que la de Ginny o Hermione) de forma casi pecaminosa. Los ojos delineados tenían un toque felino y dulce que lograba quitar el aliento y el pronunciado escote en el mismo; al cual la falta de relleno por parte del planísimo Potter no ayudaba en nada, dejaba ver un terso hombro y la orilla de un rosado pezón.

-Nop, creo que este no es- confesó la rubia mientras se limpiaba un ligero rastro de liquido rojizo del rostro, casi sin querer tomo una rapidísima fotografía del chico que parpadeo cual lechuza.

Así continuaron con su búsqueda, Harry modeló varios conjuntos que Luna fotografiaba y desechaba con absoluta rapidez.

Un conjunto de motociclista (Aun no se explicaba de donde lo había sacado Luna), marcó de forma suculenta su pequeño trasero que el Quidditch había moldeado. Era de conocimiento de común que si querías ponerte más bueno que el pan, entonces tenías que practicar el afamado deporte.

El disfraz de tarzan, que solo consistía en una minúscula tanguita de leopardo… bien, definitivamente dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y como Luna no quería arriesgarse a un intento de violación masivo, entonces se apresuró a cambiar al chico.

-Creo que hemos encontrado tu estilo- la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Luna fue lo que lo animó a mirarse en el espejo.

Oh, por Merlín…

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

La fiesta estaba llena de funcionarios del ministerio cuyas habilidades para llevar una información de una neurona a otra era cuestionable en el mejor de los casos, obviamente las cosas no iban a cambiar en un simple parpadeo. Casi quiso arrancarse los ojos cuando vio a Umbridge vestida de 'Gatita', a partir de ahora empezaría a odiar las orejas de gato y a las tiendas que osaban venderle… lencería o corsés a mujeres como ella.

-…Me gustaría agradecer a la razón por la que dignatarios de otros países; que no levantaron ni un dedo para ayudarnos, viniesen a esta gran celebración por una Inglaterra libre del dominio de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- Harry enfocó su vista en el Ministro Lovegood- Si, hubo un momento en el que quise entregarlo a cambio de mi súper loca hija- en este punto Luna salto dando grititos de apoyo, a Harry aun lo sorprendía lo bien que se veía con ese vestido hecho de variadas telas y pieles, además del látigo firmemente puesto en su cadera que parecía pertenecer a ese lugar. El cabello trenzado y anudado de distintas formas no desentonada en absoluto con el estrafalario maquillaje de la chica y eso definitivamente era algo digno de alabar.

- Pero eso no importa, el chico caminó hasta su muerte como el Gran Albus muchos nombres carameloholico Dumbledore le había indicado, dándonos la maravilla del día de hoy. Es mi deber como nuevo ministro (producto de la toma completamente ilegal del poder de parte de La orden del Fénix y a quienes les gané el puesto en un juego de lotería) darle las gracias a Harry James Potter- los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, el discurso del señor Lovegood al parecer los había conmovido.

-¡Por el Amo de la muerte, el elegido, y cualquier otro ridículo título que podamos incluir en su cromo de edición limitada!- Gritó Xenophilus nuevamente.

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Harry, el chico realmente lucia peligroso y apetecible a la vez.

Luna había dicho que su disfraz era el de un príncipe oscuro, incluso sus ojos estaba ligeramente sombreados de negro.

Los rojos labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa feliz y satisfecha mientras una realización se iba abriendo paso dentro de su cabeza, era una sonrisa que delataba su parte más Slytherin. Pero es que en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que, por una vez, Xenophilus hablaba con sentido.

Él era el amo de la muerte, el elegido para traer la salvación al mundo mágico, él era el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra. ¡Y estaba usando una corona!

Una negra, brillante e imponente tiara de diamantes oscuros cual profunda caverna de perdición. Eso debía significar algo.

-Tienen razón- declaró encaminándose al escenario donde el ministro lo veía curioso, los tacones afilados de sus relucientes botas repiqueteaban con cada uno de sus pasos- Yo soy el amo de la muerte, bajo mi poder están los más grandes poderes, la habilidad de traer a las personas de entre los muertos y la mejor de las varitas- en este punto sacó el largo objeto y jugueteo con él entre sus dedos.

Ginny, con su ridículo disfraz de princesita cursi, que según ella combinaba perfecto con el suyo, yacía tendida en el suelo, justo donde Harry la había arrojado al librarse de su agarre.

-A partir de ahora yo tomaré el control del ministerio, me he dado cuenta de que aún quedan muchas cosas que arreglar- continuó con su discurso, quería dejar muy en claro su punto y no iba a permitir que nadie lo contradijera- Toda la población mágica inglesa colocó su futuro en mis hombros desde que tenía poco más de un año de edad. Ahora tienen que asumir las consecuencias- la dulce sonrisa que adornó su rostro fácilmente podría haberle conseguido el mundo, aunque su audiencia estaba congelada en su lugar.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Potter no es más que un mocoso estúpido y demasiado pagado de sí mismo!- Umbridge fue rápidamente silenciada por el hechizo de un impávido Harry Potter.

-Gracias por ofrecerte voluntaria, querida Dolores- La funcionaria soltó un grito agudo cuando el chico la hizo rebotar en el aire de cabeza- Sabes, las funciones ministeriales no serán más motivo de tus preocupaciones- sus ojos verdes se estrecharon con ira reprimida- Creo que atender a las víctimas de ataques de hombres lobos y otras criaturas mágicas en San Mungo podría ser algo que disfrutarías más- dicho esto, colocó a la catatónica Bruja en una esquina de la sala y se giró al ministro- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dice usted Señor Lovegood?- la misma sonrisa surcó sus labios, al parecer no quera darle gran importancia al episodio de Dolores.

Aunque siendo honestos, a nadie le importa esa perra bruja.

-Por mi puedes ocupar mi oficina desde esta misma noche- aseguró el ministro Xenophilus, la sonrisa igual a la de su hija nunca dejó su rostro- Todo eso de señor ministro la verdad ya me estaba molestando, además extraño mi revista. Si te soy sincero solo acepte el puesto por la casa. La mía se QUEMÓ y no tenía el menor deseo de empezar a trabajar como cría de Wartill diotrixio por otra nueva- se encogió de hombros y se bajó del estrado cediéndole el lugar al nuevo y sensual líder británico.

Después de esa declaración las personas siguieron con lo suyo, los dignatarios extranjeros no tenían el menor interés en cual pudiese ser el nuevo líder de Inglaterra. Por ellos mejor que fuese ese chiquillo tan bueno, no solo porque las reuniones de negocios tendrían una mejor vista con esas largas piernas blancas enfundadas en esas ligeras medias de red, sino también porque seguramente sería un alma ingenua de la cual podrían sacar provecho.

-Por un nuevo mundo- murmuró Harry mientras sorbía un poco de su copa.

Tomó lugar en un enorme trono tapizado en seda color vino, estiró las piernas delante de si y las apoyó en un banquito conjurado por Luna, al perecer la actuación del ojiverde era algo que se había esperado. Pronto Ginny estaba a su lado, sentándose de forma seductora en sus piernas.

-Así que- ronroneó aparentemente satisfecha- soy la novia del nuevo ministro de magia- completó inclinado su rostro para besarlo.

-Desaparece Ginevra- ordenó de forma tan directa y despiadada que la pelirroja se paró en medio de su movimiento.

-¿Disculpa?-

-No voy a repetirlo, aléjate de mí- sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas determinadas, Ginny no pudo evitar obedecer inmediatamente al recordar como el chico acababa de despachar a quien ella consideraba la bruja más perversa que alguna vez había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-P-pero… ¡soy tu novia!- Protestó de forma casi infantil.

-Ya no lo eres… y para ser sinceros, no recuerdo habértelo pedido nuevamente- desestimó el ojiverde más relajado ahora que la chica se encontraba alejada de su cuerpo, era sumamente incomodo sentir toda esa estorbosa tela sobre sus piernas casi sin vestir.

El pequeño short de cuero brillo tenuemente mientras cruzaba sus piernas de forma consiente, sabía que entre más confianza mostrara, mas intimidante parecería.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- gritó la chica casi enloquecida, no era posible que Harry le estuviese haciendo esto, se suponía que ella fuese la esposa del más famoso y poderoso mago para finales del año- Piensa en mis padres, en mi familia… ¡tú se los debes a ellos!- continuó tratando de disuadirlo.

-Yo no le debo nada a tu familia- contestó el ojiverde endureciendo la mirada- ellos me dieron su cariño por mi AMISTAD con Ron, me tomaron como un hijo por lo mismo y si me rechazan ahora entonces no los necesito, no me atare a ti solo para cumplir un sueño infantil- finalizó. Ginny gritó frustrada cuando Harry simplemente empezó a ignorarla, sus planes se habían ido por la borda.

-¿Sigues aquí?- el tono y expresión asqueado de Harry le indicaron que sería la última advertencia que recibiría del que antes fuese su novio, con una última mirada aireada se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Harry se levantó de su lugar y miró a todos bastante satisfecho, se sentía poderoso y, porque no decirlo, sexy.

Desde la punta de las botas hasta el más pequeño pedazo de encaje en el corsé (o top masculino como Luna había dicho) que utilizaba, cada parte del traje gritaba porque su presencia no fuese ignorada.

O porque su cuerpo fuese mancillado, pero eso Harry no lo va a pensar ¿O sí?

-Interesante función- Harry volteó la vista sorprendido, a su lado estaba el hombre que lo había ignorado fieramente durante todo este tiempo, casi temía que fuese una alucinación.

Severus Snape paseo su mirada por el cuerpo del chico, disfrutando enormemente de la vista, y al llegar a sus ojos alzó la ceja en un inequívoco gesto de sorpresa. Harry se sintió repentinamente desnudo pese a la larga y brillosa capa que custodia su cuerpo pobremente cubierto.

-Severus, pensé que tendrá que mandar a una cuadrilla de aurores por ti- intentó bromear. Había tantas preguntas sobre su madre que quería hacerle.

-Se está tomando demasiadas confianzas, Potter. Podrá someter a toda la sarta de idiotas que componen el ministerio y pedirles que le besen los pies, pero me temo que conmigo se equivoca- contestó el hombre antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hasta la salida, Harry no ordeno que lo detuvieran pese a la furia que sentía.

Jamás le pediría a ese hombre que se arrodillara ante él como cualquier otra persona, él era mucho más importante que cualquiera de ellos.

Sonrió con malicia, aun no sabía que es lo que quería hacer con Severus pero estaba seguro que en cuanto lo averiguara, no se detendría en cumplir sus propósitos. Además, el hombre había estado impresionante el día de hoy, su disfraz podía ser poco elaborado pero Harry sin duda lo había disfrutado.

-No quiero que te sometas a mí- ronroneó más que complacido, estaba seguro de que jamás esperaría eso de él.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Bien, ahora, como sé que no están leyendo este one-shot solo por mi encantadora personalidad o buscando algo así como un Thriller político, me saltare bastantes días.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que el mundo mágico británico cambiara su forma de gobierno a una dictadura, cosa que a la mayor parte de los magos y brujas les iba y les venía.

¡Era Harry Potter!

¿Por qué debía importarles que el chico apenas iba a cumplir dieciocho años? ¿Qué más daba si su crianza había sido muggle o que no tuviese la menor noción de economía, política o cualquier otra cosa de esas? El chico simplemente tenía que decir Nargles para que estos se hiciesen realidad, era el jodido niño-que-vivió, un milagro andante.

Que los gobernara no era ningún problema. Además, habían tenido líderes más idiotas (él cual al ser electo democráticamente no hablaba bien del populacho)

Ummm, eso definitivamente sonó a elecciones escolares.

Por tanto, el ojiverde solo tuvo que dar algunas instrucciones muy sencillas. Reubicó a aquellos funcionarios que le parecieron demasiado inútiles para su puesto y cuando Hermione regreso de Australia (extrañamente traía un koala pegado a la pierna izquierda) a echarle la bronca de su vida, le ofreció el puesto de jefa de su nuevo departamento para la lucha por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas (con la condición de que le cambiase el nombre a la P.E.D.D.O por algo menos... risible)

Así que, técnicamente el Ministerio se había convertido en un lugar dirigido por críos recién salidos de Hogwarts y en los cuales Harry tenía plena confianza.

Basta decir que él solo hecho de que el nuevo sistema impuesto a la fuerza estuviese funcionando mejor de lo esperado ya decía bastante respecto al gobierno anterior.

Pero como todo fic mío, no estaría completo sin el Snarry y menos aún si no se aplica mi teoría de que este par tiene que unirse por las cosa más iverosimiles.

Por tanto, un día mientras Harry andaba caminando en las profundidades del bosque prohibido (tengan piedad a la autora falta de imaginación para crear nuevos lugares) acompañado de su sequito de funcionarios; que permanecían junto a él más que nada por ser un bonito accesorio que denotaba su gran poder y porque a él le daba flojera escribir. Recibió la mordida de un unicornio rabioso mitad convertido en vampiro y mordido hacia unos días por un hombre lobo. La malísima suerte Potter, peor que el mayor de los karmas y solo equivalente a la que obtendrías de haber roto todos los espejos de una fábrica, lo había conducido a ser atacado por el animal que se sentía atraído por su colonia (un aroma frutal y delicado porque debemos recordar que Potter es el Uke)

La agonía de esos pocos minutos en los que la súper rara saliva de la criatura recorrió sus venas fue demasiado para el control de Harry, sus poderes salieron disparados de su cuerpo y termino convirtiendo a los demás en Sapos. Cuando despertó decidió volver otro día a proponerle (ordenarles de forma educada y muy Sly) a los centauros un nuevo pacto, si algo había aprendido de su vida Muggle era que el dicho 'Pan y circo para el pueblo' era muy cierta. Si quería mantener su posición con la menor cantidad de esfuerzo posible, solo debía poner uno que otro tratito y pacto por aquí y por allá.

Si los centauros, o cualquier otra criatura, eran felices entonces él no tendría que mover uno de sus malvadísimos dedos en su contra.

Volvió a su enorme mansión heredada de sus padres y de la cual los duendes de Gringots nunca le hablaron por ser demasiado pequeño como para comprender que era más rico que los Malfoy, el rey midas y Bill Gates juntos. Por cierto, esos duendecillos eran la verdadera onda, ni siquiera le habían reclamado por dejar libre un dragón en su banco y en el vestíbulo, claro que los habría puesto bajo un muy efectivo hechizo si osaban hablar en su contra o algo, pero eso no venía al caso.

Pronto se percató de que Severus estaba parado en toda su sensual gloria frente a su chimenea, al parecer al fin había aceptado su invitación.

-Eso se ve terrible- comentó el hombre señalando la herida casi limpia en su brazo, por lo menos sus medias de red seguían completas.

-Nah, al menos esta vez no fue un basilisco, la autora decidió darme un descanso. Aunque si apaga la luz la herida brilla de rosa fosforecense- continuó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Por el rabillo del ojo resiguió la forma del hombre, después de derrotar a Voldemort el pocionista había experimentado una gran renovación. Las túnicas negras y holgadas habían sido dejadas de lado (Neville decía que habían sido donadas a un convento), ahora se vestía con ajustados pantalones de vestir y algunas chaquetas muy de príncipe medievo que dejaban vislumbrar su exquisita figura hasta ahora desconocida.

Según la última edición de Corazón de bruja era el semental más deseado (justo después del gran príncipe oscuro nuevo gobernante de Inglaterra mágica).

-Entonces no es nada serio- desechó.

-Eso mismo creí- asintió Harry, sus ojos delineados luciendo realmente seductores bajo la luz artificial del salón.

Condujo a Severus hasta el sillón y charlaron de varias cosas, que si la nueva política de colgar a los matones de Hogwarts de cabeza en el gran salón y con la ropa interior expuesta era apenas adecuada (aunque algunos opinasen que era extrema), que si los elfos domésticos deberían trabajar más o menos años, cuanto costaban los más raros tipos de veneno (de esos que tardan un montón en hacerte estirar la pata y que son en esencia indetectables) y como estos podían colarse accidentalmente en las copas de algunos idiotas.

¡Incluso hablaron de rituales Nigrománticos!

No que Harry pensase usarlos, nop, aun no llegaba a ese punto de locura. (Y Kisshu lo considera malo maloso pero no taaan idiota o loco, sorry Voldy)

Pero era refrescante ver lo mucho que Severus sabía sobre las artes oscuras y como algunas cosas podrían implementarse para crear la Utopía que Harry vislumbraba desde edades muy tempranas.

Algo dentro del ojiverde empezó a cambiar con cada nueva visita; al igual que en el hombre de ojos negros y no, no eran gases ni algún tipo de gastritis. Las tardes entre ellos empezaron a ser añoradas y necesarias, aunque ninguno de los dos tercos lo quisiese admitir y achacasen sus constantes reuniones a 'asuntos oficiales' y 'juntas impostergables'.

Después de un tiempo Harry empezó a pensar en la idea de una familia, sabía que necesitaba empezar a criar a su heredero y no le iba a dar el control del mundo mágico a Teddy Lupin. ¿Quién le temería a un señor oscuro con cabello cambiante de colores pastel?

Además, se merecía tener sus propios hijos a los cuales aplicar su ideal de una gran infancia. Una que no había tenido, si, sería una oscura y repleta de poder infancia, pero al menos no les aplicaría crucios a sus hijos. Quizás tallar el piso de su salón de trono con un cepillo de dientes si lo sacaban demasiado de quicio, pero nada que los afectara realmente.

Cuando comentó esta idea con su nuevo amigo (a él le gustaba pensar que ambos eran amigos o al menos socios malvadamente unidos), él hombre lo tomó serenamente y con algo de risa, según sus palabras no sabía qué clase de loca desesperada se uniría a él en matrimonio por muy señor todopoderoso que fuese.

Ahora, ese comentario le habría valido una buena sesión de tortura a su secretaria, pero como era Severus-luzco-sexy-en-cuero-y-cualquier-otra-maldita-cosa-ajustada-Snape se conformó con estrechar sus verdes esmeraldas y darle un firme golpe en el hombro antes de dedicarle la súper cruel ley del hielo.

Estaba seguro de que el hombre la había sufrido.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Cho, Ginny y cualquier otra chica que se acercara al ojiverde con intenciones románticas, aparecía misteriosamente envenenada con una rosa roja y negra clavada en el pecho.

La escena, aunque macabra para muchos de los aurores, había conmovido al chico que recogía cada una de las rosas con infinita ternura. Porque todas sabemos que no hay nada más romántico que recibir rosas de un admirador secreto ¿No es así?

Y los dignatarios oscuros también tienen su corazoncito, así que si prefieren las rosas entregadas por medio de frías mujeres sin vida, entonces tienen todo el derecho de recibirlas.

No fue sino hasta que juntó la docena que Harry decidió que debería corresponder el gesto de alguna manera, uno no recibía regalos cargados con tanta pasión y posesividad todos los días. Claro que sabía quién era el autor de tales escenas y muertes, sería bastante agotador para Kisshu escribir todo el proceso que lo llevó a averiguarlo en caso contrario.

La idea en si no le desagradaba, casi casi podía decir que lo seducía.

Sabia de la existencia de embarazos masculinos, todo fic romántico de Kisshu tiene algo de eso, así que la cuestión de un heredero no sería un problema. Es más, podía decir que ya sentía latir dentro de el un instinto materno hasta ahora desconocido, además se había dicho que no quería ver a Severus Snape sometiéndose ante él.

Y, además, él ahora era un príncipe y el único otro príncipe que conocía era Severus Snape, ambos eran Príncipes Mestizos, eso por si solo le ganaba muchos puntos. Sin mencionar que el hombre estaba más que comestible.

Harry ni siquiera se detuvo a prestarle atención a la parte dentro de él que rugía/relinchaba como loca ante la posibilidad de tener al hombre como pareja.

El ojiverde ni se imaginaba que no solo su corazón y raciocinio lo habían guiado directo a los brazos de Severus Snape, sino también el poder del destino que había decidido brindarle el regalo de un alma gemela fácilmente identificable gracias a sus nuevos instintos, GANADOS por esa extraña y rara mordida.

Para resumir el final de nuestra historia.

Harry mandó a llamar a Severus, quien no se sorprendió demasiado por la acción y solo sonrió satisfecho, como si todo hubiese salido de acuerdo a su plan, cuando el chico le comunico de su próxima boda, una a la que los Weasleys no estaban invitados por mostrar esa doble cara que supieron esconder muy bien en los libros y que solo después de derrotar al más oscuro mago que haya nacido desde la época de merlín sacaron a relucir.

El ojiverde vivió bastantes años al lado de su esposo, el legítimo Rey de la Inglaterra mágica que gobernaba a su lado como un igual, excepto a la hora de ordenarle a su vástago que se comiese sus vegetales o que lanzase el sectusempra con propiedad, en esos momentos Harry mostraba su gran instinto controlador y ponía a ambos en su lugar.

Lo que Harry Potter nunca supo es que esa mordida de unicornio no fue un accidente, ni siquiera después de pasar fabulosas noches llenas de actividades más relacionadas con los conejos, si había alguien más malvado que el astuto y poco benevolente Harry Potter, ese era su magnánimo esposo Severus Snape.

Y si, Kisshu se saltó un montón pero no teman… quizá algún día les llegue a contar acerca de esa noche en que la pasión de nuestros protagonistas se apagó por culpa de un pinchazo en el colchon de agua.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, dire que esto fue una parodia llevada al extremo XD

Simplemente quise burlarme de los cliches mas usados y que en parte me parecen ridiculos aunque sea culpable de usarlos en ocasiones :p realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3

Debo decir que me disculpo por los retrasos en mis fics pero como sabran algunas mi Lap ha muerto.

Espero que el problema se arregle pronto porque para terminar de bendecir a mi suerte mi celular murió poco despues e-e y no tengo con que entrar a Fanfiction.

nos leemos!


End file.
